The Priest's Final Oasis
by J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire
Summary: In this Triple-Crossover, K.S. Reynard's "The Oasis" is blended with Final Fantasy and Trigun. When Wolfwood and Laguna are sent on a mission to find rogue nuclear weapons, they might just end up biting off more than they can chew. DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, Final Fantasy, or Trigun. Star Fox is owned by Nintendo, Final Fantasy by Square Enix, and Trigun by Shonen. This story is vastly based off of "The Oasis" by K.S. Reynard. Read that first if you don't want spoilers. Will be rated M when the time comes._

"Quit bothering me, hippie!" the suited black wolf shouted to the blue fox behind him. His shout echoed through the park. The wolf placed a crumpled cigarette in his mouth. "I may be a religious man, but the devil is SO tempting me to blow your damn head off."

"Alright, sorry," the cocky sounding fox retorted. "No need to get so uppity about it." He threw his denim jacket on over his white shirt and draped a dog-tag around his neck before rolling up his sleeves and sliding on his black fingerless gloves. "I was just trying to make conversation." He dusted off his brown pants then adjusted the laces on his boots followed by him running his fingers through his long black hair to see if there were any tangles or knots in it.

"'How did you die?' isn't exactly a pleasant conversation starter," the wolf snapped. "Besides, Laguna, I'm not dead. Just like you I only thought I died."

"I don't know," the fox, evidently named Laguna, said back. "I'm still pretty dang sure we're both dead."

"Well, we're not, okay?" the wolf stated. "My heart is still beating, and you're still an idiot. That makes us seem pretty damn alive right now."

"Nicholas, Laguna, come in," the communicator on Laguna's side blaired. On it an image of a red fox with a headset labeled 'Fox' appeared. "I need you guys to report back to the Great Fox immediately."

"Righto, Fox," Laguna replied. "Come on, Nick. Time to get a move on." He then proceeded to run out of the park.

"I keep telling you, it's Nicholas!" the wolf snapped before running after him.

* * *

"Glad you two made it," the red fox who was on the communicator said. He was fittingly named Fox. Fox McCloud to be exact. On his person was a slightly torn tan heavy vest that covered a green tanktop and a red bandana he had around his neck. His pants matched the tanktop in aspect of color, but the bottom half were covered by heavy metal boots.

"Well, you know us," Laguna started. "Always happy to help."

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas intervened. "Last time we had a mission you were whining the entire trip there!"

Fox chuckled. "Well, General Pepper had a mission for you two if you're up for it," he told the.

"What's the mission, Fox?" Nicholas asked. He lifted a lighter up to his cigarette and lit it.

Fox turned on a holographic monitor. "Apparently, the General Pepper located a weapons dealer with past ties to Andross on the desert planet Terhaia. There are claims of nuclear weaponry in his possession. If someone like Andrew Oikonny got his hands on that weaponry, Lylat could be in big trouble."

"And you need us to take him out, right?" Laguna asked. "Hah, he won't stand a chance!"

"Not exactly, Loire," Fox said. "You need to find out if these weapons exist. Then call us before doing anything else."

"That's just stupid!" Laguna complained. "Why on Corneria would you send two heavily armed soldiers out to get information!?"

"In case we do need you to kill him," Fox stated. "Plus you're not going to get the information just by standing around."

"Gotcha," Laguna said, grinning. "Alright, I'm in!"

Nicholas sighed. "I can't turn down a chance to help," he said. "I guess I'll go. Besides, someone needs to make sure the hippie doesn't do anything stupid."

"Alright, now you two will need aliases," Fox told them.

"Vash Nightow," Nicholas said, without hesitation.

"That fast, huh?" Laguna mocked. "Alright then... uh... Irvine Kinneas!"

"Alright, let me just input the names..." Fox said. "And you're hotel rooms have been booked. The hotel you're staying at is called The Oasis."

"We get separate rooms right?" Nicholas asked. "I don't think I'd be able to stand bunking with him." The wolf pointed his thumb toward Laguna.

"Of course," Fox said. "I wouldn't want it to be a sausage fest in that room." He and Laguna laughed, but Nicholas appeared to be pretty pissed off.

"Alright, hippie, come on," he growled, pulling Laguna by the ear.

The two were long gone before Fox spoke again. "I really hope I made the right choice..."

* * *

Laguna and Nicholas were already in their Arwings by the time they arrived at Terhaia. From both of the Arwings' speakers blaired an annoying voice. "I've set a waypoint to the hotel on you nav-com," it said.

"Alright, Slippy," Laguna said, obviously pained by the voice. Nicholas made no reply for he had plugged headphones into the speaker and left them out.

Both Arwings burst from the hangar, descending toward the planet below them. It was obviously a very hot planet due to its apparent massive deserts. "You're gonna need some new clothes, don't ya' think, Nick?"

"Are you kidding? My home planet was this hot all the time," he told him. "I've worn this suit in much hotter than ninety-five. What about you? Don't you think that jacket will be a bit too hot?"

"Unlike you, my friend, I have magic on my side," Laguna replied, a cocky tone in his voice.

Once the two arrived at the waypoint, they saw a resort with two obsidian-colored towers. The buildings were about 150 stories tall, which was very impressive compared to the architecture on Nicholas' planet. Laguna just yawned at it however. Outside of the resort area was a small metal panel which, due to the waypoint's placement, appeared to be the hangar. Upon arrival at it, a feminine voice with an (Arabic) accent spoke to them. "Pilots, please identify yourselves."

"Vash Nightow," Nicholas replied.

"Irvine Kinneas," Laguna followed.

Only a few seconds later did the lady speak again. "Your identities have been confirmed," she told them. "Proceed to the landing area."

The panel below them opened up and the two mercenaries flew into the hole. On the left of where Laguna landed was a sleek, wedge-shaped fighter that had been painted a fiery shade of blood red.

"Aw, I want!" Laguna said, pitifully as he got out of his Arwing.

Nicholas sighed. "Maybe you can get one with the you pay if you do a good enough job," he told his "friend."

The two grabbed their luggage, and Nicholas his cross, and entered a metal door which slid open on its own. This, too, amazed Nicholas, however Laguna again yawned. The hallway, however, did please the fox. It appeared to be made of glass and was completely underwater. "Woah..." he said in awe. "This is awesome... with awesome sauce."

Nicholas nearly died out of regret once he heard that statement. However, he chose to ignore his urge to kill Laguna. Once they arrived in the lobby, which had a floor of polished marble. The receptionist's desk was the most beautiful piece of the room however, for it had highly organic plants placed in places only a pro-decorator would place them. The tigress at the front desk began to speak to them before they could experience the full beauty of the room, however.

"Good evening, sirs," she began, her voice sporting the same accent as the earlier woman's. "Do you two have reservations with us?"

"Vash Nightow and Irvine Kinneas," Nicholas said while Laguna was admiring the scenery.

She mumbled their names as she typed them into a computer. "It appears both of your rooms have been paid for," she stated. "Well then, Mr. Nightow and Mr. Kinneas," she placed two cards on the desk, "here are your room keys. Your rooms are 2830 and 2831 respectively on the 28th floor of the west tower. If there's anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable, please let us know. We'll be happy to help."

"We'll be alright," Nicholas said before grabbing Laguna by the ear and dragging him into the elevator.

Laguna took the card to room 2831 and slid it into his pocket. Nicholas pressed the button for floor 28, and sat back, his cross slung over his shoulder. A white-furred tiger stepped on with them and made an obvious attempt not to stare. She got off at floor fifteen, but the elevator stopped again four floors later to let another passenger on. Laguna's jaw nearly dislocated when he saw a red vixen walk on. Her hair was long and black, much like his, but in a more feminine way. Tight-fitting black pants covered her legs and she had a matching tanktop that was cut just below her breasts, exposing her midriff. He looked at her eyes and saw they were an enchanting shade of blue.

Suddenly there was a piercing pain in his leg and he dropped to the floor. "Ow! Leg cramp!" he whined.

"What's up with your friend?" the vixen asked Nicholas.

"His leg cramps up when he gets nervous," he replied.

"Vash!" Laguna whined some more. "I told you to keep that a secret!"

"Oh shut it, hippie," Nicholas growled. "So, what's a mercenary like you doing here?"

"That obvious, huh?" she grinned.

"Nah, I just lived on a planet that was as violent as can be," he told her. "I can spot a mercenary from a mile away. Now, back to my question."

"It's not smart to intrude on people's personal business," the vixen retorted.

"Alright, I'll give you that," Nicholas replied. "You got a name?"

"I'm Scarlet," she replied. "And you are?"

"Vash Nightow," he said. "And this is Irvine Kinneas, my co-worker. Nice to meet you." Nicholas extended his hand to Scarlet, offering a handshake.

Scarlet took the shake and obviously tried to be the dominant one, however their dominance in it appeared to be equal. "Nice to meet you, too," she responded.

The elevator doors opened and all three left the elevator, though Laguna limped off of it. As the two mercenaries got to their rooms, Laguna saw that Scarlet had entered the room on the other side of Nicholas, making this trip a whole lot more awkward. Trying not to think about it, Laguna slid the plastic keycard into the access panel, which caused the door to open. The inside of the room was beautiful to say the least.

The sandstone-painted ceiling was lifted abnormally high and was opposed by the shiny black-tiled floor. Majority of the room's floor was taken up by an indoor pool that extended out to the balcony which, to say the least, pleased Laguna greatly. To the left of the pool was a king-sized bed that was soft enough to save someone from falling from the top of the building and to his right was the closet and restroom. Laguna didn't even hesitate to jump onto the bed. He rolled around in the bed sheets, rubbing them on his face. "No damn way," he said. "Best hotel ever!"

Rather than enjoying the luxury of the room, however, Laguna took it upon himself to change into his alternate outfit: a navy blue vest over his white tee, and covering that was a tan jacket that went all the way down to his knees with a wooly collar and sleeve-cuffs. The pants that went with it were the same color as the jacket and the entire outfit was topped off with a black cowboy hat. Before calling it done, however, Laguna took all of his hair from behind his ears and tied it into a ponytail.

A few minutes later, Laguna decided to hit the streets, though he bumped into Nicholas on the way out. "Oh, hey," he said. "Where you headed to?"

"Where do you think?" Wolfwood shot back. "To do our job and get out of here."

"Oh, come on!" Laguna cried. "This trip is being payed for and you're telling me you're not going to take advantage of this?"

"I'm a man of the church and greed is one of the seven deadly sins," Nicholas replied. "So no, I'm not."

"Whatever," Laguna sighed. "Well, I can't let ya' go alone. I'll get one of the public transports." Laguna walked over to a large parking garage, Nicholas lazily trailing behind him. The garage was filled with expensive-looking cars neither of them had ever seen the likes of. One labeled "Oasis Resort Transport Services" stopped in front of them. The chameleon driving it got out and opened the door for them.

Before the chameleon could close the door, Laguna heard a feminine voice he recognized all too well requesting that he hold the door. "Crap, she's here," he mumbled before she got in. It was the vixen he met on the elevator, Scarlet, though she was now wearing a white overcoat that neither of them doubted was concealing weapons.

"Fancy seeing you two here," she said curtly.

"Where you headed?" Nicholas asked. "Yaruit?"

"How'd you know?" she asked, confused.

"You and I are headed to the same place," Nicholas asked. "I assume for different reasons, though. I'll tell you what, you tell me yours and I'll tell you ours."

"Tell me yours first," Scarlet retorted.

"We're trying to see if the weapons dealer there has nuclear arms," Laguna blurted out, his leg in searing pain.

"You just picked up on that?" Scarlet laughed.

"You mean they have nukes?" Nicholas questioned, astonished by the fact.

"They've had them for months now," she told him.

Nicholas nodded then looked toward Laguna, who had their communicator. "You know what to do."

Laguna smiled at Wolfwood. "Nah, that'd be dumb," he replied. "Think about it, if the general sends an ass-load of troops here you can expect trouble."

"Wow, you're not as dumb as you look," Scarlet said behind him.

Laguna paused. "I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment," he stated.

"It's neither," Nicholas replied. "It's accurate."

"Shut up!" Laguna snapped, slugging the preacher in the arm. He then turned to Scarlet and began to speak again. "So, you know what we're up against?"

"Yes, and I'll be willing to make a deal with you," she replied. "You help me and I'll give each of you a quarter of my cut."

Laguna hesitated. "And that is?"

"5 million," Scarlet stated.

Laguna paused. "Done," he replied. "You've just made yourself two new allies."

"Hold on, I never agreed to that!" Wolfwood shouted.

"I don't care if you're not greedy, 1.25 mill is a crap-ton more than three hundred-thousand," Laguna said, abruptly. "You can't say no to that."

"Fine, but next time you sign us up for a suicide mission, ask me first," Nicholas said. "So, what's the mission?"

"Assassination," Scarlet replied, curtly. "I've been collecting information on my bosses person of interest and I feel it's about time to finish the job."

Laguna sighed before replying to her. "Gotcha," he said. "And your target it?" He was trying as hard as possible not to acknowledge the pain in his leg, but it kept insisting on being noticed.

"An iguana named Anthony Carache. He's the owner of one of the mega-corporations on my home planet of Skallis."

Nicholas nodded. "Alright, we'll help," he said to her._ Maybe I can get both sets of pay._ He smiled before trailing off into a train of thought.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, I noticed that Scarlet's initial appearance resembles that of Carmelita Fox rather strictly. What's up with that, huh? Anyways, if you haven't already, make sure to read "The Oasis" by K.S. Reynard. As I stated in the disclaimer, this is a parody (with permission, of course) of said story. Hope you guys (and girls) love this story._

_Junior Colonel Lapis Goldfire._


	2. Chapter 2

An awkward silence followed the agreement made by the three. Nicholas was too busy in his train of thought, Scarlet appeared to be lost in her own, and Laguna couldn't think of anything to say over his pained leg. The look he saw in her eyes, however, said that she was pleased with them being her companions. He became curious what the thoughts running through her head were.

Laguna jumped when he heard something strange in said in Scarlet's voice however. "That blue one will be troublesome," her voice said, however her lips did not move.

"You alright, hippie?" Nicholas asked, his crumpled cigarette finally burned out.

"Y-yeah, just heard something strange," Laguna stuttered. 'I must've been hearing things,' he thought to himself. 'She likes me well enough, right?'

"Hey, you two want something to eat?" Scarlet intervened, obviously having been oblivious to the conversation prior.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Laguna exclaimed. 'See? Like I said.'

"I can't say no to an offer that generous," Nicholas replied.

Scarlet stopped in front of a restaurant that seemed to be quite well managed. The aroma of the food was almost literally lifting. Majority of the tables appeared to be outside, to Laguna's surprise. "Let's sit out there," Scarlet suggested.

Nicholas nodded and rushed ahead to open the door for Laguna and Scarlet. As a joke, however, he let the door go after the vixen entered but before Laguna causing him to walk right into the door. "Ow, you ass!" Laguna called, grabbing his nose in pain. Scarlet chuckled lightly as she approached the hostess; a beautiful white tigress.

The vixen prepared to ask for a table when Nicholas interrupted her. "Outside table for three," he said. Scarlet glared at him, obviously feeling outclassed.

"Right this way, sir," the hostess smiled, grabbing three menus from a tray in the side of the podium she had been standing at. She escorted the three to a frosted-glass table and placed the menus down on it.

Scarlet was about to sit down when she noticed a table with three blue foxes sitting at it. This appeared to scare her immensely as she instantly complained to Nicholas and asked him if they could move inside.

"Actually, ma'am," Nicholas started, "we'd like to sit inside. Sorry to make your job more difficult."

This caught the hostess off-guard, but she agreed to have them seated. The table she escorted them to was in a booth for four. The leather seats, which Laguna hoped were fake, were surprisingly comfortable. The inside of the restaurant was quite beautiful, with patterns spread all over the ceiling and floor. The table itself was quite clean and shiny.

"Mikhaila will be your waitress tonight," the tigress that had just seated them stated before walking off.

"What's up with you?" Laguna asked Scarlet. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"May as well have," Scarlet grunted. "Did you see the Cerinians at the other table?"

Laguna cocked his head to the side, obviously confused, and asked "What's a Cerinian?"

Scarlet gazed at Laguna for a minute. When she finally broke her stare she caught him off guard with another question. "Where are you from?" she asked, suddenly.

"Gaia..." he replied slowly. "W-why?"

Scarlet began to chuckle. "All this time I thought your mind reading powers would be a threat to the mission!" she laughed. "But you don't have any."

Laguna frowned at her and summoned up a small fireball in his hand. "Laugh all you want, but even though I can't read minds I can still cast magic. And trust me, that shit hurts." He clenched his fist and the fireball dispersed.

Scarlet stopped laughing and looked at him quite seriously. "Dudley noted," she stated. Laguna again heard her voice sound without her lips moving. "Maybe he'll be a little more useful than I thought," she said. The next thing she said did sync up with her lips, however. "Cerinians are colored foxes from the planet Cerinia, which is a planet in this system. Foxes with a blue coloration like that have the power to read the minds of other people."

'There it is again!' he exclaimed mentally. 'Maybe I have a Cerinian body... I could be reading her mind involuntarily!'

After their little skirmish, a white wolf in a black dress approached them and placed down a plate of chips with a bowl of dip in the middle. "Good evening, I'm Mikhaila. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a soft drink," Laguna said.

"What kind?" Mikhaila asked.

"Something citrusy," the blue fox replied.

"I'll have the best whiskey ya' got," Nicholas said to the waitress.

"What are your drink specials right now?" Scarlet asked, not exactly sure what she wanted.

"We have a special on Scorpion's Tail spiced rum," the wolf stated. "It's only three credits tonight. I have to warn you though, most people can't handle it."

"Sounds good to me," Scarlet stated.

"Make it two," Laguna said, trying to impress Scarlet.

"Alright, then," the lupine said. "I'll get you your drinks, and I'll be back to get your meal orders in a few minutes." She walked off to the kitchen as Nicholas tapped Laguna on the shoulder.

"Damn, Irvine," he said. "I didn't know you drank."

Laguna frowned and turned away. "Maybe you'd know if you showed any interest," he retorted.

Nicholas chuckled. "You're gonna hate yourself when she gets back," he said, smiling.

Scarlet leaned back in her personal little seat, her coat now slightly open which revealed a few gun components. Laguna gazed at them a little, though all she did in response was give an emotionless wink.

'Is... is this worth it?' he thought to himself as Mikhaila came back and placed their drinks on the table.

"Do you all know what you want?" she asked.

Scarlet answered "I'll have the fillet. Medium well, please."

"Same here," Nicholas said. The waitress simply wrote a "2" by Scarlet's order.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll just have a garden salad," Laguna said. The waitress happily wrote down his order and scurried off to the kitchen. Laguna looked at his rum and hesitated before taking a swig. Instantly realizing why most people couldn't handle it, he made a small cough while trying to keep his mouth shut to keep the air from interacting with the alcohol in his mouth.

It's not very effective...

In only a matter of seconds Laguna's mouth had a horrid taste wash over it that he could not ignore. He clamped left hand over his mouth and used his right hand to pull, what looked like, a glass soda bottle filled with a bright blue soft drink out of his jacket. After he let go of his mouth he began to chug down the soda as fast as he could. Within a matter of seconds, he had downed the entire bottle and was sighing with relief. "God, now I know why it's called Scorpion's Tail..." he muttered, causing both Scarlet and Wolfwood to laugh.

"I thought you said you drank," Nicholas chuckled.

"I never exactly said that," Laguna replied, embarrassed. He then serious'd up his face and spoke to Scarlet. "Anyways, let's get down to business. What exactly are we dealing with?"

Scarlet took a second to get serious again. "Business, huh? Should I put on a puppet show to help you understand better."

Wolfwood couldn't help but fall out of the booth, he was laughing so hard. "Now that's just rude," Laguna remarked, quite angry about now.

Scarlet chuckled before saying anything to Laguna. "In all seriousness, Antoine Carache is the owner of Asgard Industries, one of the two largest corporations on my home planet. According to my boss's intel, he's been coming around here to pay a few visits to the weapons dealer you were sent to investigate. My goal is to kill him. Taking him alive is simply too risky. He has too many men behind him."

After finally recovering from his fall, Nicholas sat back up and asked "So, how do plan on dealing with him?"

"I never really was one for plans," Scarlet chuckled.

"Me neither," Nicholas said. "I lived on a planet where it was kill or be killed. There wasn't enough time to think of any plans."

Laguna sighed. "How do you do it?" he asked. "Y'know, not be able to plan anything and still get the job done."

"It comes from years of experience," Scarlet stated. "I've been a bounty hunter since I was 14."

"Seriously!?" Laguna exclaimed.

"It was hell at first," she admitted. "My first job almost got me killed. Then I found out that twenty people had already failed the mission and that my employer had tricked me into doing a job that was supposed to be more of a death wish than an actual gig. I'll never forget the expression on his face when I came back from that job and told him that I had completed his objective. That bastard thought I'd never make it."

Laguna nodded toward her in acknowledgement of her story as he dipped one of his chips in the bowl in the middle of the plate and ate it. Like with the rum, regret soon filled him as his mouth caught fire. As he writhed in agony he shouted "Why does my dinner want me dead!?"

Scarlet and Wolfwood couldn't help but laugh. The fact that he failed to consume what he ordered twice was more than hilarious at this point. "A little tip," Scarlet started. "Anything colored orange is usually bad news." She grabbed a chip and ate some of the dip as well. Her eyebrows cocked up slightly in response. "Hm, not bad."

About ten minutes later, Mikhaila finally came back with their food. "Is there anything in this salad that would try to kill me?" Laguna asked. The tigress looked at Laguna like he was insane. "Hey, last two things I had didn't agree with my mouth. I'm just wondering."

"N-no, I don't think so," Mikhaila stuttered, slightly weirded out by the blue fox. She placed the plates down, trying her best not to make eye contact with Laguna.

Once Mikhaila was gone, the three began to dig into their meals. The food was so delicious, Nicholas nor Laguna could believe what they were shoving into their mouths. "Man, the food on Gunsmoke has nothing on this!" Wolfwood laughed as he devoured his filet.

Once the three were finished enjoying their meals, Wolfwood hailed down their lupine waitress. "Hey, can we get our check, please?" he asked.

"Certainly," Mikhaila replied. "Are you all together to separate?"

"Separate," Wolfwood said, reaching into his pocket.

"I'm picking up their tab," Scarlet stated.

"Alright ma'am, I'll be right back," Mikhaila replied.

"Why'd you do that?" Wolfwood asked. "I am capable of paying for myself."

"It's called a favor," Scarlet retorted, ticked off by Nicholas's rude response to her action..

Once their meals had been payed for, the three returned to the streets of the planet. It was actually a fair temperature, to Nicholas's surprise, but if his home planet taught him anything it's that the desert gets real cold real fast.

The beautiful vulpine brought the two across the same crosswalk they had used to get to the restaurant, then proceeded to take them down the main city street, which was surprisingly crowded as it was quite late at night. A few miles later they ended up in what appeared to be the shady part of town.

Scarlet and Nicholas scanned the area to see if they had been followed. After results turned up negative, the vixen darted into an alley with Nicholas an Laguna not far behind. She crouched behind a dumpster and began to remove pieces of her gun from her jacket, assembling a rifle in her hands as she did so. Within two minutes she had a fully operational plasma rifle complete with a night vision scope.

"You two have weapons?" she asked, curtly.

Laguna nodded pulling a shotgun out of his jacket, whereas Wolfwood pulled on the sheet covering his cross causing all of the belts to unbuckle. The object underneath it was a cross-shaped object made of steel. Nicholas opened a compartment on one of the sides and removed five pistols, all of which he tucked into various pockets.

"You're a preacher?" Scarlet asked, grinning slightly.

"Part time," Wolfwood smiled.

Scarlet chuckled before throwing her coat onto Nicholas's cross. Laguna began to examine her person; a smoking hot bod that was covered in a tight black bodysuit that hardly left anything to the imagination. She was everything he could ever want in a woman...

Suddenly his involuntary reflexes kicked in and he fell to the ground, gripping his leg. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered.

"Look at my eyes, asshole, and maybe that won't happen again," she grunted.

"S-sorry..." Laguna stuttered, struggling to stand up.

"Sure you are," Scarlet mumbled sarcastically. Her tone made a very sudden change to one of a commander, saying "Follow my lead. The guys around here will be anything but friendly. We'll head to the rooftop overlooking the building where your weapons dealer keeps his business."

"Got it," Laguna said.

"I've got a better idea," Nicholas intervened. "We should split up, just in case we find ourselves in trouble. You two do your thing, considering Irvine's a great sharpshooter, I'll take the low ground."

Scarlet shrugged. "Your funeral," she shrugged. Nicholas ran off without them as Scarlet and Laguna slipped out of the alleyway. Both of them tried to stay close to the wall and make as little noise as possible. Laguna, during this timeframe, noticed the specialized boots she was wearing which enabled her to move around silently.

Suddenly Laguna noticed a rumbling sound that began to grow in volume. Scarlet, thankfully, noticed what it was before it was too late. "Irvine! Into that alley!"

Laguna, hardly being able to process anything at the moment, made the smartest decision he'd ever made and dove very quickly and silently into the alley Scarlet had indicated and began to press sneakily up against the wall. Scarlet, for once, followed behind him.

The two of them decided to look out of the alley to see what the cause of all of that noise was, seeing a large hovercraft with a container that had a winged "A" emblem on its side that thundered down the street causing trash and debris to fly around. "Carache is definitely here. That container had his company's emblem on it."

Once the hovercraft had turned out of sight, Scarlet and Laguna began to slowly pursue it. Laguna noticed how littered the streets were with trash. There was one fading fluorescent lightbulb lighting the otherwise pitch black alley.

Laguna looked behind him as he heard a scuffling sound. 'What was that?' he thought. 'Meh, it's probably nothing.' However, when the light flickered out and he heard it again, he decided it wasn't something to pass off. "Scarlet, did you hear that?"

"No, what did it sound like?" she said in response.

Laguna's lack of an answer prompted her to turn around. However, before she could see anything, she was floored by a mangy feline with a rusty combat knife. Her breath was almost completely knocked out of her by the impact, and it didn't help too much that the feline was pressing down on her diaphragm. As she began to lose consciousness she heard the feline say something in a disturbingly raspy voice.

"My, my-we're going to have some fun with you."

Scarlet, being utterly helpless at the moment, began to fade out of consciousness. As her eyes closed, however, there was the sound of a large impact and all of the pressure on her had been relieved. She opened her eyes to see a brown vulpine male in a purple full-body suit with no sleeves and baggy bottoms that led into large black boots with zippers. The midline was covered by a large black belt that had two straps that went over his shoulders with black shoulder pads attached. His face was covered by a dark steel helmet with an opaque visor that covered his eyes. His hands, which were covered by black gloves, were tightly gripping a large trapezoidal sword with the sharp end facing him.

"You okay?" the fox asked.

"I'm fine," Scarlet said, standing up. "Is he gone?"

"Nope, but he will be," the vulpine stated, turning his sword around and darting forward with incredible speed. In the blink of an eye, Scarlet saw him on the other side of her assailant, who had just stood up. To her surprise, the feline collapsed, cut in two. "Told ya'," the bladed fox laughed, placing his blade on his back.

"Well, thank you but I have to find my comrade," Scarlet stated, picking up her rifle and walking off.

"I'll go with you," the fox insisted.

"You'd just be more dead weight," she retorted, continuing walking off.

"Dead weight?" the fox echoed, running after her. "Girl, I bring swords to gunfights and win, periodically. Dead weight is the last thing I'd be."

"I already have two other people I have to watch," Scarlet said, obviously not wanting to hang out with him.

"Well, too bad," the fox said. "I've been sent by someone to keep your ass safe, and I'm not one to turn down a mission."

"Keep me safe?" Scarlet echoed. "Who sent you?"

"Felix, your employer," the vulpine stated. "He's afraid he's sent you in too deep and wants me to help you out."

"Really? He thinks that little of me?" Scarlet became insulted by the words she just heard. "Fine, just don't drag me down." She and the mysterious vulpine began to run down the street until they heard the sound of a scuffle.

The fox and Scarlet stayed silent as they peered to see what was happening. There were four more feline criminals, one of which was restraining Laguna, who were all snickering. A slim she-cat walked down the alley and approached him. To the mysterious vulpine's surprise, she began to kiss him angrily and rend his coat.

'Her tongue feels like sandpaper!' Laguna exclaimed, mentally.

"Fuck this, I'm going in," the new vulpine mumbled. Before Scarlet could dissuade him, he ran out of the alley and swung the sharp side of his sword through one of the thugs.

'Shit, looks like I have no choice,' Scarlet sighed. She aimed her rifle and began to fire it toward the girl who had been molesting Laguna. The panther who had been restraining him threw the vulpine to the ground and dove for cover. Despite her attempt to escape, the cat was shot through the stomach by one of the rapid-fire rounds.

Once the mysterious vulpine had slain his other victim, both of the foxes heard someone shout something. "Come out and drop your weapons, or I'll kill your fox friend," the panther who had been restraining Laguna shouted, now holding him in a headlock with his shotgun to his head.

'Damn, not again,' Scarlet thought.

While searching her mind for answers, she remembered what her boss, mentor, and former lover had told her.

"_There's always a way out of any situation, no matter how impossible it may seem. You might have to dig deep to find it, but it's there. If you can't see it, it means you're not being creative enough. You have one advantage that I never had, and that advantage is that you're a woman. Your odds of getting out of a pinch are way better than mine thanks to that alone."_

Getting impatient, the black feline barked, "Hey! I haven't got all day! If I don't see you come out and put your weapon down in the next five seconds, Foxy here gets it!"

Scarlet slowly exited her cover and placed her rifle down in plain sight of the panther before standing up and raising her hands. The other vulpine swirled his sword and stabbed it into the ground before stepping away from it and doing the same.

The panther then pointed Laguna's gun toward the two and laughed. "Ha! Now that you're unarmed, I'll take the pleasure of killing all three of you! That'll teach you not to cross us on our turf." He laughed a little more before there was a loud bang and blood splattered from the panther's head and he fell to the ground, limp.

Behind Laguna and the panther's dead body was Wolfwood with one of his pistols pointed in the direction that the panther's head used to be. "This is why I said we should split up," he stated before swirling his pistol on his finger and tucking it into his pocket.

Laguna spit out a little blood and turned around. "I have never been so happy to see a bible-basher in all my life," he told Nicholas.

Wolfwood looked sternly at Laguna. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Neither," Scarlet smiled. "It's accurate." This provoked a laugh from Laguna and the mysterious vulpine.

After everyone had settled down, Laguna looked toward the bladed fox and asked "Who's this guy?"

The vulpine turned toward Laguna and said. "I'm SOLDIER 1st Class Geoffrey Dakota McCloud," he told them. "Scarlet's temporary body guard."

"I thought you said you could handle yourself," Laguna said, looking toward Scarlet.

"I can, but my boss thinks otherwise," she told them. "He sent this guy to lend me a hand and keep me safe."

Wolfwood stared at Geoff. "McCloud? Fox never mentioned he had a brother."

Geoff sighed. "Yeah, he doesn't like me all too much," he admitted. "I was originally adopted but had my mind placed into a clone made from the sex cells of his parents."

"Cloning is legal?" Laguna questioned.

"Brain transplanting works?" Wolfwood also questioned.

"Not relevant," Scarlet said, walking off. "Right now we need to find Carache."

"Gotcha," Geoff said, following her with Laguna and Nicholas trailing behind.

The area of the city they were in now was frightfully quiet. Thankfully, however, the streets appeared to be clean once again and appeared to have been freshly paved.

Scarlet whispered "Follow my lead," to the others and quickly ran across the street to the back of a tall warehouse. The party followed Scarlet, who stopped at the base of a crappy metal ladder that would probably fall under all of their weights.

Laguna sighed. "How about you two," he started, pointing at Geoff and Wolfwood, "take the ladder and Scarlet and I will take the grappling hook."

"Grappling hook?" Geoff echoed.

"Yeah," Laguna smiled, pulling a small gun out of his jacket and firing it toward the top of the building. Thankfully, it latched on and was sturdy enough to carry them both. "It is the climbing kind, though."

"Works for me," Scarlet said, grabbing the rope and pulling herself up it toward the top of the building. Laguna followed not too far behind, reeling up the rope as he went.

"After you," Geoff said to Wolfwood, gesturing toward the ladder.

"Why do I have to go first?" Nicholas asked.

"Because I'm more likely to make the damn thing collapse," Geoff retorted. "Don't you see the heavy-ass sword?"

"Right..." The lupine began to ascend the ladder, trying his best to catch up with Laguna and Scarlet. When he was finally up, Geoff gulped before following.

All was well until he got about halfway up the building and the ladder broke from the top. Being a very instinctive individual, he let go of the ladder and began to run up it a little faster than it was falling. Once he reached the top rung of the ladder, he used all of his strength to jump as high as he could, just barely grabbing the lowest remaining rung. "Don't try that, because chances are you'll fuck it up," he said, pulling himself up to the roof. "I didn't even think I could do that."

"Noted," Wolfwood said, gawking at the fox who had just defied the laws of physics.

"Both of you, shut up and get down before we're spotted," Laguna snapped to everybody's surprise.

As everyone laid on their stomachs, Scarlet began to break a smile. "Look at you, being all in charge," she said.

Laguna slid a sniper rifle out of his coat and began to peer through the scope at the building. "That's the dealer's shop, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Scarlet said, looking through the scope of her own rifle. "Right now I'm trying to see if I can find anything related to Carache up here. That hovercraft transport we saw was definitely his."

In the streets below them, the party noticed a limousine pull up to the building where two guards were waiting its arrival. Wolfwood had no way of seeing what was going on, but Scarlet and Laguna could see perfectly through their sniper scope. He didn't know about Geoff however, as his visor was opaque and covered his eyes, yet he could still see perfectly.

From the limo emerged an iguana wearing a suit and tie who walked past the security and into the building. "That's not him," Laguna said. "A man that wanted wouldn't make his presence that well-known."

"Yeah, plus that suit looks like crap when you look at the stitching," Geoff stated. "Antoine doesn't wear a suit that crappy.

"How well can you see in that thing?" Wolfwood asked.

"I can zoom up to 180 times normal magnification with this thing," the armored vulpine told him, tapping on his helmet.

"That's a lot!" Nicholas exclaimed, silently. "So what do we do now?"

"Hold up a minute and I might tell you," Laguna retorted, now in full leader mode.

"I'm starting to like the new you," she smiled.

"Thanks," Laguna replied before looking at the area where the trucks were unloading their cargo. He didn't see anybody except the men moving the crates over there, however. 'Hm, he didn't go in through the side... maybe there's a backdoor?' He scanned the area but noticed that much of the rest of the building was covered in palm groves. '...How the fuck did he get in!?'

Wolfwood noticed both Scarlet and Laguna were becoming angered in their searches. Not one of them could find anything logical about the door. "Damn, we're gonna need to get creative if we're gonna get in there," Scarlet stated.

"Yeah, but there's no way we can do this tonight," Laguna said. "Let's reconvene here at 2000 hours tomorrow."

"Got it," Wolfwood and Geoff said in sync.

"I'll bring my other sword," Geoff said. "It's more useful, powerful, and sharp."

"I'll see if I can get my armor out here," Laguna said. "It'll mean I won't get into a pinch so easily."

"You two do that," Wolfwood said, not really caring. "In the meantime, how the hell do we get down?"

Everyone looked at the fallen ladder. "I've got an idea," Geoff said, pulling a green marble out of his pocket. "On the count of three we all jump. Ready?"

"I guess," Laguna mumbled.

"Aw, what happened to the badass, confident you?" Scarlet teased.

"One... Two... THREE!" Upon the shout, the party propelled themselves off of the building and began to plummit toward the ground. Geoff pointed his marble toward the ground and shouted "Zero gravity!" Suddenly, just before they hit the ground, they stopped in midair. Seconds later, they all fell onto the ground, completely unharmed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Wolfwood asked, getting back up.

Laguna and Geoff both said the same thing in reply. "Magic." Nicholas just rolled his eyes.

After a bit of walking, they finally ended up back in the alley where Scarlet and Nicholas left their stuff. Once she tucked all of her weapon components into her coat and he returned his pistols to his cross and rewrapped it, Scarlet used her communicator to call the hotel. The line rang several times before the receptionist finally picked up. "Good evening. How may I direct your call?"

Trying her best to sound dignified, Scarlet replied "I need a ride back from 3rd Avenue in downtown Yaruit."

"I can arrange that," the receptionist said. "What's the name on your reservation?"

"Amanda Morrison," the vixen told her.

Geoff cocked his eyebrows up in surprise at the name just given. After a few seconds, the receptionist spoke again. "Very well, Miss Morrison. A shuttle will arrive at the corner of 3rd and 6th in exactly 32 minutes. Thank you for your patronage. Good evening."

"Good evening to you, too," Scarlet said as she hung up the call.

"Is Amanda Morrison your real name?" Laguna asked.

"No, it's not," Scarlet snapped, angered by his innocent question. "It's Scarlet... just Scarlet."

"Alright, sorry," Laguna said, feeling a tiny bit bad. "My real name's Laguna."

"Do I look like I care?" Scarlet said, beginning to walk toward the place the shuttle was supposed to arrive.

"I guess not," Laguna sighed, following her. "Come on, Nick, let's go."

"It's Nicholas," Wolfwood retorted, following the other two. "And I'd still prefer to be called Wolfwood."

Geoff shook his head and began to walk off. "I'm heading to my bike. Want me to ride behind you three?"

"If you insist," Scarlet sighed. "Just don't bother me right now."

"Gotcha," Geoff said, running off.

Laguna, Wolfwood, and Scarlet sat down on a bench by a bus station where the shuttle was supposed to pick them up. It would still be ten minutes until the thing arrived, so they were forced to sit next to one another awkwardly. Scarlet refused to speak at this point and Laguna and Wolfwood had nothing in common so they didn't talk to eachother. The silence was broken however by Geoff pulling up to the bus stop on a golden motorcycle with two front wheels and one back wheel. "Yo, you guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Laguna lied, contemplating his day. He met a smoking hot vixen who could kill him with the flick of a wrist, eaten at a five-star restaurant, then been molested by a cat with a sandpaper tongue. He definitely was not going to forget today any time soon.

Laguna watched as the three Cerinians from earlier walked by. 'Can I talk to you three alone?' he thought to himself, hoping they would hear him.

"Certainly," the blue vixen said, she and her two male companions looking at him.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk back to the hotel," Laguna said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ciao," Geoff said as Laguna walked off to follow the Cerinians. "So, you doing anything tomorrow, Scarlet?"

"No, I'm not going to go on a date with you," Scarlet grunted before he could say anything else.

"Fine," Geoff sighed.

Meanwhile, Laguna finally caught up with the other three blue foxes. "So, what did you want to talk about?" the male Cerinian that the female appeared to be attached to asked Laguna.

"Well, I wanted to request something from you guys," he said. "I'm partially Cerinian and really want to be able to read minds."

"What makes you think you can?" the other male asked.

"I've done it before," Laguna told them. "It's just random when I do it. I want to learn to control it."

"All you have to do is concentrate on it," the blue vixen told him. "What you should really be working on is building up a mental wall so nobody can read your thoughts."

"Yeah, you don't need to be psychic to know what I'm thinking," Laguna admitted."Well, thanks for your time." He began to speed up past the other three blue foxes.

"No problem," the vixen's lover said, all three of them smiling.

By the time he got back to the hotel it was much past midnight. Strangely, he noticed Geoff darting out of it as fast as he could. The vulpine no longer wore the armor he went out in and was instead wearing a black coat that didn't have a right sleeve and a pair of sunglasses. Laguna could finally see the fox's eyes which were a glowing blue. Waving to Laguna, he jumped onto his motorcycle and sped off. 'What's he in such a hurry about?' the blue fox wondered.

Geoff drove out of the city and into the desert where he could have sworn he saw a ship crash. There was no way he was going to let this go unexplored. He had to know what happened. The sand kicked up behind his motorcycle as he sped off-road. It took him a few minutes to figure out whether or not he was going the right way, but when he saw a burning wreckage off in the distance, he knew he was on track.

The ship was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was a foreign transport ship that was destroyed and on fire. There was no way anyone could've survived that crash. As he grew closer, he noticed two blue vixens who were sprawled out on the sand. Before he got too close, he jerked his motorcycle sideways and locked the brakes as he jumped off and slid up to one of the vixens on his knees. His motorcycle came to a complete stop a few feet behind him.

The vixen he was kneeling next to was beaten to shit from the crash and didn't appear to have much time left. As he examined her, he noticed that her yellow eyes were looking very pleadingly at him. "P-please... take care of her," the vixen said, obviously referring to the other vixen. "Her... mother... needs her."

Geoff pulled a glass soda bottle out of his coat and cracked it open. "The other vixen's vitals are fine; it's you I'm worried about."

"Don't try to save me!" the vixen snapped. "She needs you!" As she finished her sentence, however, she suddenly went limp. It didn't take long for Geoff to realize what had happened.

She had died.

The brown fox glared at the deceased vixen. "...I'm sorry," he said, softly shutting her eyes. He stood up and walked over to the other vixen, examining her. Her face was down in the dust, her outfit torn and burnt. When he rolled her over he heard her faint breathing, which was accompanied by a whimper whenever she would exhale.

Geoff felt bad, seeing the delicate blue vixen in this state. He lifted her up, one hand under her neck, the other under her knees, and began to approach the motorcycle. Before getting on, however, he noticed a black suitcase near the place he had found the surviving vixen. The brown fox kicked the seat of the bike, which caused it to open revealing a secret compartment. Once he approached it he noticed it was labeled in a foreign language, but he understood it perfectly.

"Cerinians write in Al Bhed?" he questioned. "Odd..." Not wanting to question it, he hooked the suitcase's handle with his foot and threw it up, quickly rotating the hand that was under the vixen's legs and catching it. He then placed it inside of the compartment of the motorcycle and closed the seat.

The bike didn't have a sidecar, so he didn't have anywhere to put the unconscious vulpine. "Well, this will be fun," Geoff smiled.

Laguna looked out his window, which gave him a great view of the city. It was so bright this time of night and it looked beautiful in his eyes. One thing that was out of the ordinary caught his eye, though.

In the street, he could see Geoff standing up on his motorcycle. In his arms he appeared to be holding someone princess-style.

"What the fuck..." Laguna mouthed, staring at Geoff who skillfully parked at the curb before jumping off and walking into the building. The blue fox wanted to know what was going on, so he ran out of his room and down the stairs as fast as he could.

On his way down, however, he nearly crashed right into Geoff who had taken the stairs up to his floor. The person that he had been carrying was a Cerinian vixen in a torn and burnt blue flight suit. "Oh, hey!" he exclaimed. "I need you to get a suitcase out of my motorcycle for me. Just hit the seat to open the trunk. Okay?"

"Alright, but where's your room?" Laguna asked in response.

"2841," Geoff told him, before running up the stairs. "Thanks, I owe ya' one!"

Geoff, once he finally got into his room, laid the cerulean vixen on the bed as gently as he could. He feel around her body for any cuts or bruises, purposely avoiding her "sacred areas." Eventually, he found that her leg had been pretty badly cut due to her sharp inhalation when he touched the wound and the blood he found on his fingers afterwards.

"Poor thing," he mumbled, pulling a soda bottle out of his jacket. Very lightly, he poured it over the wound and watched it heal up as the vixen relaxed.

Finally, Geoff heard a knock on his door. "Yo', I got the bag," Laguna called from the other side of the door.

Geoff opened the door and took the suitcase from Laguna. "Thanks, kiddo," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"You, too," Laguna said before walking off.

Geoff turned back toward the vixen and looked at her suitcase. "Krystal, huh?" he said, peering at the tag on her luggage. "Nice name." Slowly, he lowered the luggage and laid himself on the bed next to her. "Kuut hekrd [Good night]... Krystal."

_Allusions/References: _

_-Potions being kept in soda bottles is a reference to Square Enix's Artina Café, where there are sodas called "Potion" and "High Potion."_

_-Laguna's famous leg cramp from "Final Fantasy VIII" and "Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy" make an appearance numerous times in the first chapter, and once in this one._

_-The quote "It's not very effective..." is a reference to Pokémon when you use a move against its opposite type, like fire against water._

_Trivia:_

_-Geoff is a still refers to himself as a SOLDIER 1st Class even though Shinra Electric Company went out of business._

_-Laguna claims to be from Gaia, however the planet from "Final Fantasy VIII" has no official name._

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm having a lot of trouble with my computer, but I'm gonna try to update this story monthly. Feel free to leave a review and make sure to check out the original story: "The Oasis" by K.S. Reynard._


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff awoke the next morning to the warm Tehraian sun raining down on him. When he rolled over, he nearly had a heart attack due to the amount of "daw" he saw next to him. The sleeping vixen had curled up into a little tiny ball and was clenching the covers close to her. One of her hands was outstretched and had its palm facing up, as if it wanted to be held.

Geoff smiled at her as he got up out of his bed. As he looked, however, he realized how dirty his thoughts were getting. 'No! Bad Geoff. She's an innocent vixen and you're thinking _that_ about her?' He looked away suddenly and saw her suitcase there. "Well, just a peek won't hurt." He took her suitcase out of the bedchamber then slowly and silently unzipped the suitcase and began to look inside. He pulled out a few sets of clothes, one of which was a copper-colored metallic bra and a loin cloth. This outfit provoked some of the worst thoughts he'd ever had. Realizing his perverted mind, he slid a rubber band around his wrist and began to snap it every time he would think about her in an inappropriate fashion.

Continuing his raid of her belongings, Geoff noticed a golden stick next to a bunch of hygiene products. His curiosity got the better of him and he began to fidget with it. As he did so, he accidentally pressed down on a button and caused the stick to extend into a combat staff. His eyebrows cocked up as he inspected the staff. It had very mystical properties, obviously a great weapon to use materia with. He spun it for a minute, enjoying its weight and feel before collapsing it back to its compact size and placing it down.

After his privacy invasion was complete, he thought it'd be a good idea to retrieve her a set of clothes. A few minutes later he walked into the bedchamber with a set of pink undergarments, a white shirt, and light-aquamarine pants. It seemed to be a great outfit for a beautiful girl like her. Happily, he placed the outfit on the bed next to her and took one more look at her.

As he glanced over her, she let out a quiet groan as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up in her bed, letting out an adorable yawn. When she noticed Geoff looking at her, she whispered a feint "hmm?" sound and rubbed her eye, like an anime character that was intended to be cute.

"Kuut sunhehk, [Good morning,]" he said in the language he recognized as Al Bhed.

"Frana ys e? [Where am I?]" she asked him, a pained tone in her voice. It was obvious she was still sore from the crash.

"The Oasis rudam, Terhaia, [The Oasis hotel, Terhaia,]" he struggled to say. "E myet cusa lmudrac uh dra pat vun oui. [I laid some clothes on the bed for you.]"

"Dryhg oui, [Thank you,]" the vixen said. "E lyh cbayg Lylatian, oui ghuv. [I can speak Lylatian, you know.]"

"Thank god, I haven't spoken that language in twelve years!" Geoff laughed. "I was getting a bit rusty."

"I could tell, the way you struggled with your sentences," the vixen replied. "How do you know my language?"

"Military school," Geoff told her. "It was one of the two languages spoken on my planet."

"I didn't know Cerinian was spoken on another planet," the blue vixen stated. "Do you mind leaving for a few minutes? I wish to get out of this dreaded flight suit." Geoff nodded and began to walk away until Krystal noticed the swimming pool not too far off. "Actually, will you please bring me my swimming clothes from my suitcase?"

"Certainly," Geoff said, opening the suitcase again. He began to look for something like a bikini, but no luck. However, he soon realized what she had meant by "swimming clothes" and snapped his wrist with the rubber band before pulling out the loin cloth. "Is this it?" he asked, uneasily.

"Yes! Thank you!"

The brown fox handed the skimpy attire to the Cerinian. "I'll be outside if you need me," Geoff told her before sliding the privacy curtain closed to keep from invading her privacy. As he sat down on a nearby chair, he began to think. 'The hell's wrong with me? I know I'm dirty minded, but I'm not perverted! These thoughts are very... foreign.'

On the other side of the curtain, the vixen slowly slid off her flight suit and tossed it onto Geoff's bed. Carefully, she examined her body for any damage, but found that she had very little. Part of her fur, however, did have a small amount of blood on it. What from, she could not tell. There were no open wounds on her body, just a few bruises and a burn on her left thigh.

As she began to ponder the source of the blood, she noticed that there was also a small bit on the bed where she had been staying, and a wet spot next to it. On the ground next to the bed was a bottle that still had a very small amount of liquid in it. The liquid was an enchanting shade of blue, so much so that it almost appeared to glow. "What an odd liquid," she mumbled before continuing to dress herself.

Slowly, she pulled her white loin cloth on and clipped on the copper-colored bra that accompanied it. It was a bit different from other Cerinian clothing and was generally only worn while sleeping or bathing in a public hot spring.

Before she opened the curtain, she began to think about the oddly dressed fox who brought her in. Wary of his intentions, she began to intrude into his mind. A few of the thoughts she saw were dirty, but with a snapping sound and a soft "Ow!" they all dispersed and he began to ponder what provoked the questions. She could tell from this that he didn't have any ill intentions toward her. The elders on Cerinia had told her that outworlders were cruel and lustful beings that only wished to use her for their own desires, but she didn't see any of these traits in him. He was well organized, obviously was new to the perverted thoughts she did see in him, and genuinely appeared to care for her well being. He obviously had strong feelings toward her, but she knew he could be trusted. He even went so far as to prepare her an outfit before she woke up.

She found it miraculous how she was allowed off of her home planet. She was a naive 19 year-old who wasn't too sure of herself. In fact, the only reason she was allowed to go was because her friend Jasmine had volunteered to keep her in line and safe.

As she gripped the curtain to pull it open, she began to think about the vixen. Since they were pups, Jasmine had been her best friend. In the 19 years she had known her, Jasmine had always been there for her. She had taught her about life, love, and reason and had never let her down even once. A tear rolled down the Cerinian's face as she thought about her friend.

"She was the one who deserved to live, not me," she cried silently, wanting to know why her friend didn't live. "She had a future, unlike me... I never amounted to anything."

"That's not true," Geoff called from the other side of the curtain. "You are the one with the future. She saw that and she made sure I saw it."

The vixen peeked her head out and looked at Geoff, confused. "W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"When I found you two, your friend was still alive," he told her. "I had a potion on me that I could've given to her, but she refused. She told me to take care of you; that your mother needed you. And I swear, I will uphold the dying words of that poor vixen."

More tears began to well up in the cerulean vixen's eyes. "Sh-she did that for me?" she stuttered, hardly able to contain her emotion. She couldn't tell whether this made her feel worse, that she was responsible for her friend's death, or better, that her friend cared for her so dearly that she would give up her life for her.

"Damn right she did," Geoff smiled. "Hell, if I were in her situation I would've done no different. And why shouldn't I? I'm already far past my childhood, {Not that I got one anyways} and I'm only 22. You still have a good few years before you _have_ to give up being immature. Abuse the hell out of 'em."

The words stated by Geoff brought a smile to the vixen's face. "Thank you," she said, coming out from behind the curtain. The brown fox's jaw dropped as low as it could with him trying to keep his mouth shut. She looked gorgeous in the scant attire she had requested from him. It took every ounce of self-restraint he had to clench his jaw back shut as she approached him.

The vixen didn't mind his occasional lustful thoughts about her, especially since he did. In fact, his random thought pattern brought a slight smile to her face. As she looked him in the eyes for the first time in such a close proximity, his thoughts began to increase rapidly in activity, along with his heart rate. Deciding to play with his emotions, she seductively turned her body towards him and kindly asked, "What is your name, friend?"

"G-Geoff." the brown vulpine stuttered, covering his crotch with his tail. 'You're doing this on purpose!' "You're Krystal, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, hesitantly. "How did you know?"

"I can read Cerinian, too," Geoff said. 'Or Al Bhed in a Gaian's case.' "It's printed on your suitcase."

'Oh, of course,' she said to herself, rolling her eyes. Krystal turned around and slowly lowered herself into the warm water, allowing herself to be distracted from everything that troubled her. She was obviously still stressed about the loss of Jasmine, but Geoff's presence seemed to partially distract her from it. Most of the time, Krystal tried to block out others' thoughts, but she was having a hell of a time listening to Geoff's.

'Damn, she's beautiful. I wonder what she'd look like... WOAH! Woah, woah, woah! Woah! Where the hell did that come from!?' In retaliation to the thought he narrowly avoided, he snapped his rubber band.

Although her back was turned, Krystal's giggle was very easy for Geoff to hear, more so due to his sensitive ears. With a kind smile, she pulled her top half out of the water, resting her elbows on the stone tile next to Geoff.

"Don't be so tense, Geoff. I don't mind it," she kindly said to him.

"You may not, but I do," he retorted. "I don't like perverted thoughts, especially when their mine." The tone he used caused Krystal to feel bad for trying to justify his actions. Seeing this expression on her face, Geoff too felt bad. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just... these thoughts are really foreign to me, and I find them very uncomfortable."

Krystal nodded to him. "I understand," she said. She submerged herself once more before shifting her weight to make her float on her back, attempting to flee the stressful thoughts that overcame them both. "What do you do, Geoff?" she asked, calmly. "Are you a soldier?"

"Yes and no," Geoff replied. "I used to be a member of a police squad called SOLDIER. I was their 'secret weapon,' to say the least. Second strongest guy there by the time I was twelve. The corporation collapsed when I was 14, however. Now I work as a..." He paused to think of a way to phrase his sentence that wouldn't make him sound like a greedy killer. "...mercenary with standards. I specialize in things like rescue missions and body guarding."

His elegant phrasing brought a smile to Krystal's face. "So, how much did Jasmine pay you?" she asked, provocatively.

"Not a damn thing," Geoff replied. "The look in her eyes was all the payment I needed. It was a look that said: 'She needs you.' A look I couldn't resist." Geoff waited before finishing his little monologue. "A look I'll never forget."

Again, Krystal's eyes began to well up with tears, before she wiped them away. She smiled as she got out of the pool, her furry body soaked with warm water that ran off of her person. "Towel, please?"

Geoff grabbed a white cotton towel from under his chair and tossed it to her, lightly pelting her in the face with it. "There you go," he laughed.

She glared at him before drying herself off with it. Once she was mostly dry she handed him back the towel and then, with a sly grin, shook her fur out sending droplets of water all over the room, but mostly onto Geoff. Krystal began to chuckle after seeing the look on Geoff's face.

"I deserved that," he smiled before joining her in her laugh.

After changing into the outfit Geoff brought her, she suggested that they get some form of food. Having not eaten anything in 18 hours, she felt absolutely starved. Geoff agreed with her idea and brought her to the elevator, which they rode down to the base level where breakfast had been laid out for all of the hotel guests.

It was five 'till eight by the time they got there. The area was busy, but not full by any means. Geoff looked to Krystal, who appeared very nervous but he couldn't figure out why. As she clung to his arm, he asked her softly, "What's wrong, Krystal?" as he took a paper plate from the stack.

The frightened vixen replied, "I don't feel comfortable in here, Geoff. I feel like they're all staring at me."

"Trust me, if they're staring at anyone it's me," he told her. "I walked into the hotel with a big-ass sword wearing a suit of body armor last night. Then I ran off and returned with an unconscious vixen."

He felt her ease up a little, but she still was quite shaky. None of the food she saw looked familiar and a few of the utensils she saw were strange to her as well. "Geoff, what do I do?" she asked, slowly taking a plate off of the stack in imitation of him.

"Just do what I do," Geoff replied, grabbing a little bit of each food choice. After Krystal grabbed her food in mimic of Geoff, they sat down at a secluded table, hoping Krystal could get over her scopophobia.

Geoff made an attempt to eat his eggs, but dropped his fork and began to laugh at Krystal, who appeared to be trying to slay her pancakes with her fork stabbed into it and her knife cutting at it furiously. "Krystal, I don't think you have to kill flour," he chuckled. "Just watch me." He lightly poked his fork into is pancake and slid his knife across it, beautifully cutting it into a secluded segment. "Now you try."

"Okay, but what it this thing?" she asked, holding up her fork.

"That's a fork," Geoff told her. "You use it to bring things to your mouth that are too big or oddly shaped for a spoon. Cerinia not have forks?"

The vixen shook her head. "Most of our food is liquid. We usually drink it from a bowl."

"So you're a vegetarian?"

"Not exactly," Krystal replied. "My mother and I eat fish from time to time."

Geoff cocked up his eyebrows, completely forgetting that most people have families. "What was your family like?" he asked. "Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me and my mother," she sighed. "My father died when I was young."

Geoff, too, sighed. "I know how you feel," he told her. "Two times over."

Intrigued by what he meant, Krystal placed her plastic utensils down and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into an unconscious state. As she did to, the noise of the dining area appeared to dissipate. She searched for his irregular thought patterns until she finally found what she had been looking for. Its severity, however, shocked her.

**A 6 year-old, brown-haired, human boy stood in the closet, which had blinded doors, not opaque. Through them he could see everything that was happening. He watched as the two adults, one male, one female, were skewered in once strike by a man of pure evil. The villain was garbed in a long leather robe, with a thin belt at the waist, that covered a tight pair of leather pants and boots. Both sleeves of the robe led to leather gloves, but in the right hand was a katana longer than the man was tall. His long silver hair flowed as he laughed, his pauldrons shining in the moonlight.**

**Terrified for his life, the boy clutched the longsword his father had given him. 'M-mama! Papa!' That was when the villain turned his attention toward the closet where he knew the boy was hiding. As he removed his sword from the slain parents, he opened the door. To his surprise, however, the boy sprung out of the closet and made an attempt to avenge the two dead humans.**

**Being caught off guard, the demonic man only barely blocked with his katana and stumbled a small amount before swinging it at the boy. Miraculously, the 6 year-old blocked and hardly stumbled. The evil human grinned and said, "We may have a use for you, yet." Before the boy could do anything, he was knocked out with the hilt of the blade and taken off.**

Krystal gasped in horror at what she had just witnessed, but the thoughts did not end there. She gulped as she braced herself for another tragic memory.

**An older form of the human boy she had seen earlier that was now wearing the same outfit as modern Geoff stepped out of his house to see an ape who appeared to be working on a car that was in the house's driveway. "Who the hell are you?" he asked curtly.**

**The ape slid out from under the car and stood up. "Ah, you must be Geoff," he said, approaching him. "My name is Andross Oikonny. I'm the Star Fox team's head scientist."**

"**Oh, so you work with James?" the alleged Geoff asked. He turned around and shouted toward the house. "Yo, James! Come out here!"**

**A fox that had a similar body build to the modern day Geoff but was red and quite a bit older came out of the house. "Oh, what's up Andross?" he asked.**

"**I was just tuning up your car," Andross told him. "Why don't you take it for a spin?" Geoff noticed a devilish smile on the ape's face.**

"**Actually, can I take a look at it real quick?" he asked. James shrugged then nodded. Although he didn't make any obvious efforts to stop him, Andross did not appear to like this idea.**

**As Geoff slid under the car to take a look at it, he heard a feminine voice call out to someone. "James, my car won't start and I'm late for work!" the voice exclaimed.**

"**Well, you can take mine," James told her. "Andross just finished tuning it up. Geoff's just taking the final inspection."**

**Andross was obviously troubled by this, though he didn't say anything. Geoff heard the car door open and close. As she did this, however, Geoff finally found what he'd been looking for: a bomb wired to the ignition. The next set of words said were scream simultaneously by both Andross and Geoff.**

"**VIXY, DON'T!"**

**It was too late. Before they could finish, she started the car and all that was seen after that was a burst of fire and then darkness.**

Krystal realed back in horror at the event. Sadly, it still didn't end there. There was still one final memory she had to see.

**A younger version on the modern day Geoff was sitting on the couch, watching the news. He had finally finished his chores for Ms. Mable Simmons and was trying to wind down until he heard a knock on the door. Knowing very well that his "brother" was busy, he stood up and walked over to the door and answered it.**

**In the doorway stood a bloodhound in a red uniform. "Ah, General Pepper!" Geoff exclaimed. "What do you need?"**

"**Well, I am proud to pronounce that you are officially a Cornerian citizen as of today," the general told him. However, his face seemed to be anything but happy.**

"**There's a downside to this, isn't there?" Geoff asked.**

**General Pepper nodded. "I'm afraid that James McCloud is no longer with us," he told the fox.**

**Geoff stared in horror for a second before his eyes started to well up with tears. "D-dad's gone?" he stuttered. "That's impossible!"**

"**I'm sorry, Geoff, but your father is dead," he repeated. "His teammate Pigma shot him down over Venom while they were searching for Andross."**

**Geoff, for the first time in his life that he could remember, cried. He fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. "I know how hard this must be on you," General Pepper said to him. "I'll go tell Fox for you."**

"**I'll do it," Geoff said, getting up. "He already hates me. Can't have him getting angry at you, too."**

**General Pepper nodded and saluted Geoff, who saluted back before the general walked back to his car. The brown fox closed the door and walked into his "brother's" room where he was typing a three page essay. "Fox, can I talk to you?"**

"**What's wrong?" Fox asked in as douchey a maynor as possible. "Did Fay finally realize you're a manipulative prick and break up with you?"**

"**That was General Pepper," Geoff said, still crying. "Dad is gone."**

"**Gone?" Fox echoed.**

"**And he's not coming back," Geoff explained. "Pigma shot him down over Venom."**

**Fox sat there in his chair, not appearing to show any emotion, until finally he said, "Get out."**

"**I understand; you need some time..."**

"**No, I mean get out of my house!" Fox yelled at the top of his lungs, rotating around in his chair. He stood up and continued to scream angrily. "It's all your fault! Thanks to you, my father is gone and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!"**

"**Fox, you're overreacting!" Geoff exclaimed, highly insulted by his "brother's" behavior.**

"**You took him from me!" Fox shouted. "After you came along he never payed attention to me! He hardly even looked me in the eye anymore! I bet you planned this all along, didn't you?"**

"**Fox..."**

"**Didn't you!?" the red vulpine was now getting out of hand. "You collaborated with Andross and set the car bomb up to kill my mother! You payed Pigma to betray my father and kill him!"**

"**Just calm down, Fox..."**

"**Get out of my house, NOW!" he shouted. "Go find a new place to stay, because you're not welcome here!"**

**Geoff stared at Fox, injured by his betrayal. "Fine, I'll be out in an hour. I need to grab my stuff." He slammed the door behind him and headed to his room where he proceeded to pack up everything he owned. The brown fox struggled to pull his suitcase along with the two heavy, ass, swords on his back. Fox was waiting in the living room for him.**

"**Don't let the door hit you on the way out."**

By the time Krystal regained consciousness, she was bawling her eyes out with sympathy for Geoff. Her life had been hard, but the fractions she had seen of his made hers seem like a cakewalk. She looked up at him, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see it for yourself," Geoff mumbled, now only fidgeting with his fork.

"It's okay," Krystal whimpered in reply. "I shouldn't have intruded on your memories. That was rude of me."

Geoff grabbed her hand lightly in his and looked into her aquamarine eyes passionately. Her face, although heavily saddened, seemed to light up at this action. "I don't mind it," he told her. "Not when it's you."

Krystal didn't say anything in response, but her mood toward this was obvious. She was thankful for his kind words and began to crack a smile. That was until Geoff noticed Laguna and Wolfwood to his left and right. And just as things couldn't get any worse, a shadow began to loom over him belonging to none other than Scarlet.

Geoff closed his eyes and lifted his head up as he inhaled deeply through his nose. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he threw his head down and yelled.

"FU-!"

_Allusions/References:_

_-Geoff nearly having a heart attack due to the amount of "daw" next to him is a reference to memes featuring cute things, as cuteness is measured in "daw."_

_-The rubber band trick Geoff uses to disperse dirty thoughts is a reference to an episode of "Suite Life On Deck" where Cody is shown to snap a rubber band on his wrist when he thinks about Bailey's appearance and not her personality._

_Trivia:_

_-During Geoff's flashbacks, brother is written in quotation marks due to the fact that Fox doesn't accept Geoff as a member of the family._

_-The description of the man who killed Geoff's first parents almost perfectly matches that of Sephiroth from "Final Fantasy VII." As Geoff is from Gaia and was a member of SOLDIER, it is highly likely that it was Sephiroth._

_-The flashback in which Vixy is killed is a similar to the "real-deal" of how she was said to have died: in a car bomb meant for James._


	4. Chapter 4

"-UCK!"

"Excuse me, just what do you think you're doing?"

Her angry tone echoed in their ears for a few seconds, filling Krystal with fear. The brown fox was not impressed, however. Geoff sat there for a second before making a reply. "Scarlet, calm down," he said, cooly. "There is nothing to get upset over." Ignoring Geoff's statement, Scarlet bared her teeth as the terrified vixen causing Krystal to whimper in fright.

Not showing the slightest sign of mercy, Scarlet approached Krystal and growled into her ear, "Don't even think about trying to get inside my head; and while you're at it, you'd better stay the hell out of my business, too!"

Geoff grew enraged and pulled Scarlet back by her hair. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but currently you are a bitchy hypocrite!" he snarled at her. "If you don't want her involved in your shit, stay the fuck out of mine!"

Scarlet elbowed Geoff in the gut in self defence, though he didn't appear to acknowledge any form of pain. Instead he let go of her hair, his arm still in the same position and a look of anger on his face. "Don't ever grab my hair again!" she snapped, making an attempt to strike him.

Before she could, however, Laguna put her into a full-nelson. "C-calm down!" he demanded, struggling to keep his hold on her. "We've got a mission at hand here!"

Wolfwood nodded. "We've got too much at hand to be making enemies out of each other," he said. "Come on, Geoff." With that he walked out of the hotel.

Geoff nodded, but before he went to follow him, he turned to Krystal and looked her in the eyes with a sincere look. "Go back to the room," he said softly. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Krystal nodded in acceptance. "Alright, I'll trust you," she said. He then handed her the key card and she walked off toward the elevator.

As soon as Laguna lost his hold on Scarlet, she began to run at Geoff like an escaped murderer. Before she could cause any harm to him, however, the brown fox ducked and sweep-kicked her feet out from under her. After she crashed down to the ground, he pinned her arms behind her and placed a black pocket knife to her throat. Thankfully, by this point everyone else had left the room, if not because they finished eating then out of fear.

"If you do anything to cause harm to her I will not hesitate to break my contract with Felix, do you understand?" he growled, fed up with Scarlet by this point. Scarlet mumbled something incomprehensible, but he let up on her anyways. "Now come on." Geoff followed in Wolfwood's footsteps.

"Holy crap, are you okay?" Laguna asked Scarlet, helping her up.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, rhetorically. She glared at Geoff who was on the other side of the window. "He'd better keep the hell away from me after we're done!"

"Yeah, I'm siding with you on this," Laguna said. "That was a bit much."

"You think!?" Scarlet snapped.

Outside of the building, Geoff was speaking with Wolfwood about their current status of the mission. "So, our current strategy has changed," Nicholas told the fox. "We're gonna head back to the place we saw the truck at at 9:00, then highjack it. Scarlet's in charge of blocking the road, and we need you to go with her."

Geoff was hesitant about agreeing. "I doubt I'd have a choice," he mumbled. "Alright, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Nope," Wolfwood said. "You and I are headed off somewhere else." As he spoke, he hailed down one of the hotel's transports. Once it came to a complete stop, Nicholas threw his cross in the trunk and got in the opposite side as Geoff.

"Where may I take you this morning?" the driver, a red macaw, asked.

"Wherever there's a good bookstore," Wolfwood replied.

"A bookstore?" Geoff echoed. "Why?"

"Well, if I'm gonna be on this planet for an extended period of time I'm gonna need a bible," Wolfwood told him. "Besides, we need to pick up a map."

While waiting to arrive at their destination, Wolfwood decided to make small talk with Geoff. "So, what's with the Cerinian chick?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Krystal," Geoff replied. He didn't seem like he was uncomfortable talking about it, much to Wolfwood's surprise. "I rescued her from a burning wreckage last night."

"So, why did you threaten Scarlet over her?"

This is what made Geoff upset. "I call it a Soul Contract," he said. "Y'know how mercenaries work for money?" Wolfwood nodded. "Well, I'll accept any request payed for by one's own life and put it at the absolute highest priority." This surprised the priest a heavy amount. "Her best friend... Jasmine, was it? Well, she died trying to keep Krystal safe. As she laid there dying, she asked me to take care of Krystal." Geoff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That means I would go so far as to kill Scarlet in order to keep Krystal out of harms way."

As their conversation neared an end, the vehicle pulled up to a very large bookstore. The SOLDIER and priest stepped out of the car and entered the large building, but not before Wolfwood retrieved his cross from the trunk. "Just hang out for a bit and I'll go find us a map."

Geoff nodded and the two parted ways. Recalling a bit of his history, he began to head toward an area where he saw a collection of firearm magazines. Due to the lack of attention he was paying, however, he ended up crashing right into an ocelot who had been struggling to carry a stack of books. In his panic he made an attempt to catch a few books only to see them stop in midair with a purple field around them. Before the ocelot could see this however, he stacked the books neatly in his hands and looked toward the feline. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

The ocelot nodded and took the books from Geoff. "Thank you," she said. As she walked away, however, Geoff noticed the book on the top of the pile called _Blue Passion - How to Satisfy the Cerinian in Your Life. _

Quickly, Geoff requested to take the book and the ocelot allowed him to grab it from the stack. He then walked off, reading the book but talking a bit more precaution with his steps. 'This'll piss Scarlet of,' he snickered mentally. Not even hesitating, he went for the reading area and began to read the book

(Author's note: I'm only going to summarize the book, not rewrite it word-for-word. You can't copy and paste stuff on FanFiction and I'm way too close to my deadline!)

As he began to read the book he noticed that it had been designed to aid both males and females. A nice touch in Geoff's opinion. A bit further in, however, he noticed something about a branding on the right thigh being a symbol of The High Order. Briefly he recalled Krystal while she was in the pool. 'Sweet, I picked up quite an important vixen,' he smiled, though he didn't say anything out loud.

Growing tired of reading the book, he began skimming through it for key words. 'Physically fit... bravery and honor... Ah! When their interested in you.' For an odd reason, Geoff began to read in detail what it said.

He smiled with glee after finishing the chapter, but even more so when he noticed Scarlet walk in the door. Quickly, he ran to the counter and purchased the book. The twelve credit price hardly made a dent in his wallet. Before Scarlet could see it, he bagged the book and began to walk over to Wolfwood.

Before he made it to the priest, however, he felt Laguna grab his shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you outside?" he asked. "It's... very important."

"Alright," Geoff said, hesitantly. As the two stepped out of the store, he was startled as Laguna pinned him to the wall by the collar. "What the fuck?"

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are," Laguna started, his voice now low and angry, "but if you hurt Scarlet again, I'll make your life a living hell! Understand?"

Geoff was caught off guard by Laguna's rash actions. "O-okay..." he stuttered, hardly able to comprehend what happened. Laguna smiled as he let go, causing Geoff to crash to the ground. 'Well, someone has a crush.'

"Do not!" Laguna snapped, not realizing that was Geoff thoughts he had heard.

"I didn't say anything..." Geoff said, slowly piecing everything together. His progress was cut short, however, by Scarlet who stepped out of the building and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" she snapped. "Get your asses inside!" Again, she slammed the door on her way into the building.

"What's up her ass?" Geoff asked, which won him an angry glare from Laguna. "Oh, don't tell me... You." He rose his eyebrows suggestively as he finished his statement.

"Shut up!" Laguna snapped, decking him in the stomach. Surprisingly, it hurt a lot to the point where Geoff collapsed onto the ground. "You're probably what's got her pissed off, anyways."

"Touché," Geoff grumbled, holding his stomach as he stood up.

The two walked back into the bookstore, seeing Scarlet and Wolfwood looking at a tourist guide in the reading area. "Why do they have a tourist guide?" Laguna asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Tourist guides generally have maps of the place they're about," Geoff explained. 'Wish I had one on Pandora.' The two approached the ones in the sampling area and peered over the tourist guide at them. "How were you two planning to block the truck, again?" Geoff asked them.

"I assume Wolfwood told you what the plan was?" Scarlet asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yep," Geoff replied. "So, what are we blocking the road with?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes," Scarlet told him, no hint of emotion in her voice. "I will need someone to watch the transport while we do our part, though, so I'm going to need you two," she gestured toward Laguna and Wolfwood, "to keep an eye on it. You two own those Star Wings in the garage, right?"

"Arwings," Laguna corrected.

"Whatever." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

Geoff shrugged before turning around. "Alright, see ya' then," he said, walking out the door and pulling a keychain out of his pocket. Attached to the chain was a remote which had only one button. Once he pressed that button he heard the sound of an engine revving and watched as his motorcycle drove up to him. Without missing a beat, he jumped onto the bike and began to drive off.


End file.
